I like you Do you like me?
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ucchi and Emitsun hangs out again on another 'date'. Ucchi wonders if Emitsun feels the same way as she do. Accidentally asks and then…


**Author Notes**

**Happy Birthday Emitsunnnnnnn (hearts, hearts and more hearts) **

**May everyone enjoy! XD**

* * *

Voices. Background noises all around the chic little café Ucchi was currently in. A simple and impromptu date with Emitsun. Or at least…

_Can I count this as a date? _

Ucchi pouts as she drinks from the straw of her fizzy green apple juice, staring at Emitsun who was enjoying her own pomegranate iced tea and looking towards the counter instead.

_Emitsun just went along with my selfish request again. And she's clearly more interested in food than me…_

Maybe the brunette's thoughts did reach her crush, however, as Emitsun faces Ucchi with a huge, excitable smile. "This café is rather well-known for their fries so I can't wait to try them. Right, Ucchi?"

_She's like a puppy. Haa, so cute._

Ucchi was pouting but that didn't stop her lovesick brain to fawn over Emitsun's puppy-dog traits first. "Mm…I guess."

"You guess?" Emitsun was dense on many levels, but she definitely wasn't dense when it comes to being concerned about her closed ones emotions, moods and feelings. "Is everything alright, Ucchi? You seem rather…down? Low in tension?"

Ucchi lifts her straw to push the ice down, till they bop up again and then back down for a time, humming thoughtfully. "Mm…"

'_I like you, and it's annoying me that you like food more than me.'? _

Ucchi shakes her head with a grimace, too straightforward?

'_Pay attention to me, baka Emitsun!' _

Ucchi raises her eyes to peek at Emitsun for a bit; those genuine, beautiful, concerned gaze.

_This is too straightforward too. And yet I know Emitsun won't get it!_

"It's…nothing…" Ucchi pouts again as she slurps her drink noisily; wanting to drown out her loud desire for Emitsun to return her feelings and the buzz of the café too.

"I don't think it's nothing though…" Emitsun comments in a soft and worried tone. "I'm here for you when you want to tell me, Ucchi. You know that when you're upset, I'd be upset too."

Ucchi looks up to see Emitsun smiling sweetly at her. Ucchi feels her heart squeeze at the sight. And she chews on the inside of her cheeks; Emitsun does so many things to her heart, mind, body and soul!

The food arrives and when the waitress leaves...Ucchi didn't want to let this chance pass, so before Emitsun could stab a fry with her fork and chow.

_Emitsun…!_

"Is- …Is there someone you like?" Ucchi blurts and holds her breath.

Emitsun lowers her fork back down to the table; eyes wide and staring at Ucchi. Ucchi swears time did not freeze, it was still ticking and each second passing felt almost torturous as her mind could come up with so many ways this date could go wrong.

_If she says yes, am I gonna ask who? If she says no, what am I supposed to do? _

Ucchi wrings her hands together a number of times.

_That would mean it's all my one-sided crush on her and I'm so dumb for thinking all the things we've done together are dates and maybe…could be… couple-ly memories of sorts…_

Ucchi had to breathe again but slow, deep and afraid. Afraid of Emitsun's reaction.

Emitsun's pointer finger appears in Ucchi's view and before she could react, Emitsun slides the finger down Ucchi's nose off the tip.

"Wha..?" Ucchi trails off as Emitsun boops her nose.

Emitsun's lips pulls high, her eyes twinkled as she gazed at Ucchi lovingly. "You."

"Eh?"

_Emitsun…she..? Eh? _

Emitsun's chuckle brings Ucchi back down to Earth. "That someone I like…She's you… Ucchi~"

_Emitsun likes me… Emitsun likes me too…_

Ucchi's silence makes Emitsun nervous instead and she blinks a myriad of times, waving for Ucchi's attention. "Um…Ucchi…I'm sorry if that surprised you and you don't like it-"

"No!" Ucchi grabs Emitsun's hand in both of hers. "I like you! I love you! I- How many dates have we gone on, Emitsun?" Ucchi's expression was serious as her eyes were moist and her facial expression caught in an awkward stopping of tears and wanting to smile manner.

Emitsun lifts her free hand up as she laughs, her body vibrating with joy backwards in her seat. "I don't know…I wasn't counting. But I guess today makes it _'many times'."_

Ucchi makes a loud whining noise before tugging Emitsun's hand closer to her. "Now you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes…And you're mine." Emitsun brings Ucchi's hands holding hers over to her side of the table, lifting to her lips and pressing a kiss over her girlfriend's hand.

Ucchi explodes in a cute shade of pink. _"Baka Emitsun…You're being too charming!"_

_I like that though…_

Emitsun smiles at Ucchi's shyness and giggles. "Shall we eat, Ucchi?"

Ucchi nods and slowly frees Emitsun's hand. "Let's enjoy our date."

Emitsun beams. "Mmph!"

And enjoyed it they did; as a jolly-happy-blushy new couple.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Emitsun~ Emitsun~ Emitsun~ Emitsunnnnnn~ I love you! *w* **

**Thank you for being born. Thank you for being so sweet and kind and awesome and smart and darling. And ahhh~ XD**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this too! :D **

**Ucchi loves Emitsun lots! And so do I! XD hehe~ **

**Leave a comment if you like~ :P (Happy Tsun Day dayoooo~ :D)**


End file.
